Sentimiento nuevo
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: siempre ha sido Reny Masato , un par de amigos que de niños se conocen. Ren todo un don Juan y Masato más tranquilo, sin embargo en el verano de sus 6 años, conocieron a una pequeña pelirroja y Ren quedó prendado de ella, sin embargo años después la trata fríamente ¿a que se debe dicho cambio de su persona? KahoxLenxRen. HarukaxTokiyaxMasato. ShoukoxNatsuki/SatsukixKeiichi.
1. Episodio 0

Resumen: siempre ha sido Ren Jinguji y Masato Hijirikawa, un par de amigos que de niños se conocen. Ren todo un don Juan y Masato más tranquilo en cuestiones amorosas, sin embargo en el verano de sus 6 años, todo cambio para ambos. En una fiesta privada conocieron a una pequeña pelirroja de sonrisa radiante, hermosos ojos ámbar y una alegre y fresca ventisca. Ella es Hino Kahoko, sin embargo algo sucedió y Ren cortó todo contacto con ella. Años después, el grupo musical al que pertenecen es convocado a ayudar en el festival cultural de Seisou, como parte de sus actividades para darse a conocer y traer promoción a la escuela, sin embargo lo que Ren dejó inconcluso años atrás con Kahoko lo terminara en esta fecha, al ser emparejado junto a la chica que alguna vez amó, a la vez finalizar dicho sentimiento.

¿Qué será de ellos a lo largo de esta semana?

 **Sentimiento nuevo**

Episodio cero

Gotas caen dulcemente del cielo a la tierra. El aire fresco nocturno sopla e inunda los pulmones de aquel par de aventureros. Jinguji Ren y Hijirikawa Masato. Dos polos tan opuestos como dictan las normas. Ren es rubio, de ojos cálidos y coquetos a momentos. En cambio Masato es de cabello oscuro, ojos profundos y azabaches, en los cuales es sencillo perderse. Ren es más bien juguetón, Masato es tranquilo y reflexivo a pesar de sus escasos 6 años. Si tan opuestos son en realidad y Ren es quien acapara la atención entonces… ¿Por qué aquella niña, cuya sonrisa derrite glaciales con solo su sola presencia, puede perturbar de tal manera a Jinguji Ren? Es un completo misterio. Masato siempre fue cortes mas desinteresado con las niñas de su edad, en cambio Ren parecía gustar de su compañía por escasos momentos, sin embargo con ella es diferente. Masato parece realmente disfrutar de ella e incluso le toma de la mano cada que intenta enseñarle algo que será del agrado de la pequeña pelirroja, lo cual molesta en más de una ocasión a Ren.

–Masato–kun– el suave cantar inunda los pensamientos de Ren –¿Quién es él?– señala con inocencia en su hablar, hacia Ren.

–Jinguji Ren– se presenta Ren, tomando la mano de la chica y besar suavemente los nudillos, haciéndola sonrojar de paso.

–Mucho gusto Ren–kun– la pelirroja emboza una tímida sonrisa –me llamo Hino Kahoko– se presenta cortésmente –Es una fiesta maravillosa la que organiza su familia año con año– sonrió ampliamente, sin soltar siquiera la mano de Masato.

–El placer es mío Kahoko–chan– bromeo –Espero y la fiesta sea de su agrado– sin decir algo más, deja la mano de la pequeña y se dedica a atender a sus invitados como dios manda, manteniendo una sonrisa amable en todo momento.

Lo ve –Parece ser que esta triste– confesó Kahoko, mirando a Ren atender a sus invitados.

–Es nuestra vida como herederos de familias prestigiosas– confesó Masato, mirando a la pelirroja –Parece preocupada por Jinguji ¿acaso?...– el mirar triste de la chica, detuvo su broma cruel antes de que saliese.

–Debe ser duro ¿no es así Masato–kun? Hacer lo que debes hacer no por gusto sino por obligación– el tono de voz, aunado al mirar triste de la pelirroja, sorprenden de un modo a Masato.

Sorprendido, para después embozar una triste sonrisa –Debe ser duro… Sin embargo estoy seguro que Jinguji hace las cosas a su debido ritmo– sonríe tristemente al notar el brillo especial en los ojos de la pelirroja.

–Tienes razón Masato–kun– sus dulces labios formaron una tierna sonrisa –Es estar aburrido, vamos a jugar al patio ¿sí?– sin dejarle tiempo de contestar, toma su mano y emprende una carrera hacia Ren –ne Ren–kun ¿juegas con nosotros? Será divertido si son tres personas– le toma por la mano, jalándolo al igual que Masato –vamos a divertirnos juntos– comienza a tararear una hermosa melodía, bajo el mirar confuso de Ren y Masato.

Ren miró la pequeña mano, temblando ligeramente ante el contacto. Miró nuevamente a la pelirroja que –aún temblando– sostiene su mano con el mayor cuidado posible. Una mezcla de inocencia y ternura se apodero de Ren al verle e hizo una promesa silenciosa, resignándose a encontrar el por que Hino Kahoko es el único interés de su amigo Hijirikawa Masato.

–Ren–kun– se detuvo la pelirroja, soltando ambas manos y mirando a los chicos –jugaremos a las escondidillas, quien pierda en piedra papel o tijeras, buscara– se prepara para jugar, siendo secundada por los mencionados –jan ken pon– realiza con su mano la forma de tijeras, miró a Masato el cual tiene piedra al igual que Ren. Toda deprimida se acerca a un árbol, empezando a contar.

Masato corrió hacia los arbustos más cercanos, ocultándose de la vista de la pelirroja. En cambio Ren decidió optar por un lugar más difícil de encontrar. Recordó el escondite secreto que un día hace dos años encontró con ayuda de Masato y decidió que esta vez sería su refugio. Dándose cuenta que la pequeña se acercaba a la meta numérica establecida, corrió hasta perderse entre los árboles.

.

.

.

Ren frotaba sus manos. Si bien era verano, no hacia la diferencia dado la posibles pasadas de las diez de la noche, lo cual hizo que el frío se vuelva hasta cierto punto insoportable para un niño de seis años. Miró de un lado a otro, tras asomarse por la pequeña cueva que yace en aquel árbol de su propiedad. Escalo unos pocos centímetros, encontrando a Masato mirándole con "terror" y señalando algo que yace a sus espaldas. Ren miró y aquello lo dejo totalmente aterrado. Hino Kahoko, tirada en el suelo, sin conocimiento alguno de lo sucedido y sangrando de la cabeza a gran velocidad. Aquello lo dejo sin palabras. Su pequeña mente se fue cerrando, apenas captando lo sucedido a su alrededor. Los gritos de Masato por tratar de despertar a Kahoko, la ambulancia sonando a unos metros de distancia y su hermano apareciendo en escena, en compañía de dos paramédicos y una camilla.

Hábilmente los profesionales hicieron los preparativos necesarios para ayudar a la pequeña. Jinguji tomó entre sus brazos a su hermano, abrazándolo protectoramente y evitando que vea la fatal herida de Kahoko. Aterrado por aquello, Masato grito en señal de dolor y lagrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo, consolándose en su dolor. Ren intento abrazarlo más su hermano no lo permitió.

… Ren no pudo siquiera hacer nada. Ni siquiera llorar ante lo visto. Simplemente se congeló.


	2. Episodio 1

Resumen: siempre ha sido RenJinguji y Masato Hijirikawa, un par de amigos que de niños se conocen. Ren todo un don Juan y Masato más tranquilo en cuestiones amorosas, sin embargo en el verano de sus 6 años, todo cambio para ambos. En una fiesta privada conocieron a una pequeña pelirroja de sonrisa radiante, hermosos ojos ámbar y una alegre y fresca ventisca. Ella es HinoKahoko, sin embargo algo sucedió y Ren cortó todo contacto con ella. Años después, el grupo musical al que pertenecen es convocado a ayudar en el festival cultural de Seisou, como parte de sus actividades para darse a conocer y traer promoción a la escuela, sin embargo lo que Ren dejó inconcluso años atrás con Kahoko lo terminara en esta fecha, al ser emparejado junto a la chica que alguna vez amó, a la vez finalizar dicho sentimiento.

¿Qué será de ellos a lo largo de esta semana?

 **Sentimiento nuevo**

Episodio uno

La campana se hizo sonar, seguido de los estudiantes murmurar al verlos. Algunas chicas gritan de emoción, unas se acercan con una libreta en la mano, solicitando autógrafos. Otras piden tomarse una foto, apretón de manos entre otras cosas familiares para el grupo que yace en la entrada de Seisou. Frente a ellos, Yunoki Azuma, el joven mas apuesto, popular e inteligente de Seisou, hace presencia. Llevando el orgullo como una piel más, mira con agrado la escena, siendo secundado por Hihara Kazuki –su mejor amigo–, Tsuchiura Ryotaro –su kohai–, Shimizu Keiichi –un rubio de apariencia adorable– y Tsukimori Len –frío, sexy y apuesto violinista–.

–Sean bienvenidos a la academia Seisou– saluda Azuma al ver el grupo de ídolos Starish.

–Muchas gracias– Nanami Haruka, se sonroja suavemente al ver cuán atractivo es Azuma, el cual le dedica una tierna sonrisa. Ante aquello, el grupo se mostró serio.

–Espero y su estadía les sea agradable. El director me explico la situación y durante una semana, seré su guía– habla Azuma, manteniendo los buenos modales como es debido.

–Gracias– Masato, ya crecido y de diecisiete años, mira aquello de manera serena. Lleva unos vaqueros, una playera a cuadros y un chaleco encima de esta.

–Los presentare… Hihara Kazuki– señala a su amigo, de piel morena, sonrisa cálida y cabello verde claro –Tsuchiura Ryotaro– señala a un corpulento chico, de cabellos verdes oscuros, piel morena, ojos claros y apariencia más bien intimidante –Shimizu Keiichi– señala al rubio –y Tsukimori Len– señalando al peli azul, de ojos fríos e intimidantes, quien mantiene los brazos cruzados y mira todo aquello de manera desinteresada –dado lo ocupados que están los miembros del consejo estudiantil, me temo que estaremos a sus ordenes– finaliza amablemente.

–Gracias– habla Masato, manteniendo el mismo tono serio de siempre.

–¡Lamento la tardanza, Yunoki–senpai!– se escucha amablemente, seguido de un quejido a causa de un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de una chica –oye Nao– Hino Kahoko, de diecisiete años, hace presencia. Pasa al lado de Ren, el cual mira el andar de la chica como si de un fantasma se tratase. El aire comienza a faltarle en los pulmones, su respirar se vuelve pesado al reconocerla como aquella niña de sonrisa cálida quien le mostró el lado divertido del mundo en el cual viven. Ren miró a Masato de forma acusadora, el cual ni se inmuto ante aquel mirar tan lleno de odio y tristeza. Ren volvió a mirar a la chica, quien formo en sus labios la sonrisa mas sincera que haya profetizado en su existencia.

–buen día, Masato–kun… Jinguji–kun– saluda energéticamente, poniendo en alerta a su propio harem personal. Azuma si bien mantiene su sonrisa, su cuerpo destila un aura extraña. Ryotaro se mosquea ante aquello; Keiichi ladeo la cabeza tratando de entender por qué su adorada senpai saluda con tanta familiaridad a un par de extraños; Kazuki mira a su kouhai y luego a aquel par de apuestos caballeros, sin entender el actuar de su kouhai; Len se limita a observar todo aquello con esa actitud suya desinteresada, aunque en el fondo tiene cierta curiosidad.

–Buenos días Kaho–chan– saluda Masato cortésmente, sonriendo cálidamente ante la pelirroja, acercarse a ella, tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos, escandalizando a los presentes y "amigos" de la chica.

Ren chasqueo la lengua en señal de celos, se acerca a la chica y tomando la mano que besa Masato, alejándola de los labios del chico –buen día Hino– saluda secamente el rubio, manteniendo un rostro mas bien dolido al observar la confusión en los ojos destellantes de la chica.

–buen día Jinguji–kun– la chica, totalmente hecha una antorcha, mira la mano que Ren no da señales de soltar.

–Jinguji–san– habla Nanami, acercándose con aquella encantadora sonrisa –creo que estas incomodando a Hino–san– ante aquello, Ren soltó a la pelirroja, quien acerca su mano ya libre a su pecho, tratando de regular sus respiraciones y el latido sonoro de su corazón, sin éxito alguno –mucho gusto, soy Nanami Haruka– hace una reverencia, rompiendo solamente un poco la tensión.

–Hijirikawa Masato– el joven realiza una reverencia.

–Jinguji Ren– el chico se limita a asentir con su cabeza.

–Shinomiya Natsuki– un chico alto, de tez nívea, hermosos ojos verdes cubiertos por el cristal de sus lentes. De cabellos rubios, cayendo suavemente en pequeñas hondas bien definidas. Lleva pantalones vaqueros que le favorecen, una playera sin mangas y zapatos deportivos.

–Cecil Aijima– saluda un joven, de disiente años en apariencia. Cabello castaño, el cual encaja bien con su tez morena, sin caer en los excesos. Hermosos ojos verdes, el cual hace juego con su playera y tenis blancos con franja verde.

–Kurusu Syo– saluda de una forma varonil, un chico de baja estatura, facciones finas que bien podría pasar por una chica masculina. Rubio, con un corte de moda y llevando un sombrero coqueto en tendencia. Hermosos ojos de un profundo azul cielo, el cual compite con su playera blanca a rayas azul cielo, pantalón pescador y tenis blancos.

–Ittoki Otoya– un joven pelirrojo, de cálidos ojos ámbar, piel bronceada y ropa deportiva.

–Ichinose Tokiya– se presenta un joven alto, de piel nívea, cabello negro azulado, ojos oscuros, suave voz aterciopelada y ropas normales más coquetas de alguna u otra forma.

–sean bienvenidos a Seisou– habla Azuma –Hino–san– le llama la atención a la pelirroja, quien avanza a su lado torpemente y mira al grupo apenada.

–lo siento– se disculpa –soy Hino Kahoko– se presenta, realizando una reverencia veloz y golpear por accidente con su cabeza la entrepierna de Ren y causarle el malestar.

Ren se retuerce de dolor, alejándose de la pelirroja. Kahoko se acerca al chico en busca de disculparse con él, sin embargo tropieza, se agarra de los pantalones de Ren y por la fuerza de su peso, termina por bajárselos y enseñar la ropa interior del chico. Nanami y su grupo palideció, al igual que el harem de Kahoko.

Tic nervioso –Hino– Ren miró de forma acusadora a la pelirroja, la cual se repone de la caída.

Se da cuenta y enrojece al verlo sin pantalones –¡Lo siento Jinguji–kun!– se levanta apenada por lo sucedido y mantiene su mirar lo mas bajo posible.

Suspira –no te disculpes– usa un tono frío y calculador, sorprendiendo a sus amigos –Ten cuidado– reacomoda sus pantalones, abrochando firmemente el cinturón y alejándose de la chica, dándole la espalda.

Aprieta los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar –Siempre es lo mismo– despeja todo sentimiento de tristeza, mirando a Len de reojo, lo cual fue visto por los presentes, menos el involucrado.

–Tsukimori–kun– habla Azuma al peli azul, el cual le mira de forma desinteresada –Hino–san se lastimo ¿podrías acompañarla a la enfermería?– mantiene su sonrisa amable.

Len asiente, acercándose a Kahoko y viéndola a los ojos. La chica asintió alegremente, para después tomar al chico del brazo –puesto que estaba lastimada del tobillo– y comenzó a andar lentamente, apoyándose en Len, el cual camina a su paso y le sostiene para que no caiga nuevamente. Masato sonrió orgulloso al ver los flameantes celos reflejados en Ren, el cual mira al chico como su enemigo.

–disculpen el espectáculo… Por alguna razón Hino–san quiso ausentarse de dicho evento, más Tsukimori–kun la hizo entrar en razón– finaliza con una sonrisa, indicándoles de paso el camino a seguir –síganme por favor– es seguido por un grupo incómodo y un Ren bastante celoso.

.

.

.

Vendándole el tobillo –Hino– el peli azul no aparta la vista del pie que venda con cuidado –¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Jinguji–san?– pregunta seriamente, haciendo saltar a la chica de nerviosismo y recibiendo un tobillazo en la cara. Ambos se quejan de dolor, pues la chica usó su tobillo lastimado para golpearlo. Len pierde la paciencia –¡Hino!– le sostiene por los cachetes y los estira en señal de furia.

–¡Tsukimori–kun duele!– llora en forma cómica ante la acción del peli azul.

Riendo –te lo mereces– el chico deja las mejillas hinchadas de la pelirroja y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Kahoko, haciéndola sonrojar por aquella acción.

–Tsukimori–kun– la chica sonríe ante la repentina acción del chico –gracias– sonríe ampliamente, dejando sorprendido al chico.

Curveo sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa –de nada– resignado al saber que la chica no dirá más sobre su misteriosa relación con Jinguji Ren y Hijirikawa Masato, decide restarle importancia al menos por ahora, pues al notar lo torpe que se comporto frente al rubio, dedujo que en alguna parte de su vida, se conocieron y desarrollo sentimientos tan conflictivos como los que Len guarda por Kahoko en este mismo instante.

Viendo a otro lado, claramente sonrojada –Tsukimori–kun– este ni se inmuta, a lo cual la chica ya esta más que acostumbrada –A decir verdad realmente no sé que hice para merecer tal trato por parte de Jinguji–kun– se confesó, conteniendo las lagrimas –Cada que le pregunto a Masato–kun sobre aquello, simplemente dice que es mi imaginación y como te has de dar cuenta me comporto bastante torpe frente a Jinguji–kun, razón por la cual no suelo acercarme tanto a su persona– desvía la mirada, claramente avergonzada –quiero saber la verdad– instintivamente recoge sus rodillas, abrazándolas en señal de consuelo.

Len vio su reacción, suspirando de paso –Quizás Hijirikawa te protege de algo– susurró por lo bajo, conteniendo las ganas de besarla ahí mismo.

.

.

.

El grupo invitado junto al grupo anfitrión, toman alimentos que la misma señora de la cafetera ha preparado adecuadamente y sazonada de manera cuidadosa. Azuma si bien yace en la mesa, es atendido por un par de chicas de grado inferior, quienes decoraron la mesa previamente y atienden a los invitados con el mayor respeto posible.

–Debes ser popular ¿no Azu–chan?– Natsuki es el primero en romper la tensión, creada anteriormente con el espectáculo de la pelirroja.

Venita palpitante –"¿Azu–chan?"– Azuma se escama con el repentino y extraño apodo, otorgado por aquel chico amable de altura intimidante –muchas gracias por el cumplido Shinomiya–san– bebe elegantemente de su taza.

Sonriendo –Natsuki está bien, no tienes que ser tan formal Azu–chan– el chico prueba un lindo bizcocho, el cual al parecer le agrado por la expresiva muestra de alegría –es delicioso… ¿Quién lo hizo?– pregunta entusiasmado.

Sonriendo –Lo hizo Fuyuumi con ayuda de Hino y Tsukimori– habla Ryotaro, suprimiendo la risa al recordar el día anterior, en el cual ambas chicas literalmente desvistieron al peli azul con ayuda de Kazuki y le colocaron un mandil y ropa adecuada para hornear.

Riendo –es cierto– Kazuki le secunda en la burla, ante el mirar confundido de Natsuki.

Sonriendo –debe ser buen cocinero– Nanami se lleva a la boca un bizcocho de Natsuki. La cara de la chica fue todo un poema, puesto que prácticamente palideció.

–¡Haru–chan!– Natsuki se preocupa, al igual que sus amigos.

–Nanami– Syo junto a Tokiya y Masato posan sus ojos en ella, mirándole con preocupación.

–Probablemente tomaste por error uno que precisamente hizo Tsukimori en solitario– Ryotaro le ofrece una bebida, la cual acepto gustosa –De hecho es pésimo cocinero– sonrió ampliamente, haciendo sonrojar a Haruka y siendo observado de forma no muy grata para su persona por el grupo de ídolos.

–Me recuerda a alguien– Syo miró de forma furtiva a Natsuki, el cual sonríe ampliamente haciendo caso omiso a lo sucedido y platica animadamente con una chica tímida, de cabello verde corto, hermosos ojos rosas y sonrisa amable.

–Shouko–chan– Natsuki realmente parece interesado en la chica, pues ignora todo aquello que le rodea, inclusive las miradas acusadoras de sus admiradoras, quienes ven con desprecio a la pequeña Shouko al recibir las atenciones del chico –¿Qué instrumento tocas?– sonríe ampliamente ante los gestos tímidos de Shouko.

–El clarinete– Shouko parece hacerse cada vez más pequeña en su silla, cortesía de las alumnas que la intimidan con la mirada, de lo cual se dio cuenta Ryotaro.

–permítanme– el chico se levanta de su asiento, acercándose a las chicas que inmediatamente se excusan y retiran antes de que este pudiese formular palabra alguna –que rayos– se rasca la nuca en señal, para después dar la vuelta y regresar a su asiento con un jugo en la mano –toma– se lo entrega a Shouko, quien lo acepta con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Díganme… ¿Exactamente qué les dijo su director?– Tokiya fue directo al punto, dirigiéndose a Azuma.

–Carecemos de dicha información, el director fue bastante cauteloso e incluso permitió que Hino–san participara en el asunto– explica Azuma.

Llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza –en lo personal el director disfruta de torturar a Kaho–chan– Kazuki sale en defensa de Kahoko, para sorpresa de Ren y Masato.

Riendo –Hihara… Proteger a Hino–san es el trabajo de Tsukimori–kun, después de todo es su novio– aclara Azuma, notando al instante como aquella noticia le cae a Ren como balde de agua fría.

Suspirando –Yunoki–senpai, simplemente son rumores… Ni Hino ni Tsukimori han dicho nada al respecto– Ryotaro tomó de su botella de agua sin problema alguno.

–Disculpen la intromisión– habla Masato – ¿acaso ese chico es cercano a Kaho–chan?– pregunta seriamente a los mencionados, quienes se miran entre ellos sin saber cómo contestar la pregunta.

–Tsukimori–senpai parece estar interesado en Kaho–senpai y ella no le es indiferente– habla Keiichi, para después ser reprendido por Kazuki en secreto –pero es cierto– miró a su superior con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

–Ya veo– Masato miro a Ren, el cual pretendió no ver dicha mirada y se limita a comer en silencio.

–pareces conocer a Hino–san– esta vez Azuma lleva las riendas de la conversación – ¿Acaso tienen una relación especial?– aquello en definitiva le molesta. Suficiente tiene con los ex concursantes, como para lidiar con un ídolo.

–Kaho–chan es mi prima– confiesa Masato con cierto grado de molestia. Al parecer Kobayashi Nao tenía razón. Su adorable prima conquisto sin querer el corazón de atractivos chicos y al parecer ese tal Tsukimori es el ganador, de lo cual todos –menos Kahoko y Len– se han dado cuenta, más al parecer no se ha rendido.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Jinguji–san?– Azuma sonríe, mirando de forma misteriosa a Ren.

Coloca su mano sobre la mesa y lo mira –Hino, Hijirikawa y yo asistimos a la misma secundaria– confiesa Ren, manteniendo su mirar ahora sobre un lugar. A unos metros, entra Kahoko del brazo junto a Len y una primitiva llamarada de celos invaden a Ren al verlos reír juntos como si de un par de novios que recién han empezado a salir se tratasen.

– ¡Kaho–chan!– Kazuki le hace señas con la mano.

–Hihara–senpai– habla Ryotaro, obligándolo a bajar la mano –debe saber cuándo rendirse– le aconseja, mirando de soslayo a la pareja, acercarse a ellos con una sutil sonrisa –veo que no perdiste el tiempo eh Tsukimori– utiliza un tono burlón al notar en la cara del chico una zona roja.

–Tsukimori–senpai– Shouko se levanta de su asiento, preocupada por el frío violinista. Llevando entre sus manos su bebida, se acerca a Len y coloca la fría lata en su mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentina acción.

–Me encuentro bien, gracias Fuyuumi–san– sonríe de soslayo Len, causando un sonrojo tanto en Kahoko como en Shouko, a la vez una llamarada de celos en Azuma y Natsuki –este último, observando con desagrado el como la tímida chica parece mas cómoda con Len que con su presencia–.

–Justo a tiempo Tsukimori–kun, Hino–san– habla Azuma, indicándoles sus respectivos asientos. Uno a su costado y el otro libre al lado de Keiichi. Kahoko suspiró, tomando el asiento al lado de Keiichi –sin darse cuenta que ese asiento le pertenece a Len y no a ella–. Len le dedico unas palabras tranquilizadoras a Shouko, para después sentarse junto a Azuma.

–Hino–san– habla Tokiya, haciendo que esta dé un brinquito en su asiento –Entiendo que el trato sobre nuestra bienvenida fue directamente contigo… ¿Exactamente que planea Saotome–san y Akihiko–san?– miró directamente a la pelirroja, haciéndola sonrojar de paso.

Tose, desviando la mirada y negándose a contestar. Aquella reacción no paso desapercibida por los presentes, curiosos por su inesperada actitud. Kahoko bebió de su botella, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y el por que el director –de repente– quiso ayudarle con sus "relaciones personales". Tokiya miró a la chica, en espera de una repuesta, que no tardo en venir por parte de Len.

–Saotome–san parece preocupado por ustedes, razón por la cual se hizo un acuerdo. Asistirán como estudiantes de preparatoria, ayudando a Seisou en el próximo festival cultural, donde harán un concierto pequeño… Ustedes obtienen reconocimiento, nosotros buena reputación, simple y sencillo– Len toma de la bebida que Shouko le ofrece, tímidamente, para molestia de Natsuki, quien frunce el ceño.

Se levanta – ¡me niego!– Natsuki mira retadoramente a Len, el cual suspira, preguntándose que tiene el director en la mente.

– ¿Natsuki, que pasa?– Syo le pregunta, confundido pues Natsuki aceptaría trabajar con ellos.

–Shinomiya–san– Haruka le intenta detener, mas la fuerza del chico hace que esta termine cayendo en el suelo.

– ¡Nanami!– Syo le ayuda a levantarse, de paso mirando fríamente a Natsuki.

–Lo siento Haru–chan– Natsuki se disculpa sinceramente, ayudando a Haruka a levantarse del suelo. Toma asiento, deprimido por sus acciones.

Sonríe –así están las cosas, así que trabajemos juntos… ¿ne, Masato–kun, Jinguji–kun?– Kahoko rompe el silencio –originado por las acciones de Natsuki–, mira a Shouko – ¿No crees que será divertido, Fuyuumi–chan?– sonríe ampliamente. El harem se resigna.

Sonríe tímidamente –será divertido– Shouko se sonroja abiertamente, bajo las atenciones de Kazuki y los halagos de Azuma. Natsuki se sonroja levemente ante aquello, sin saber que coño hacer.

–ya habiendo aclarado el asunto– Len aclara su garganta, obteniendo la atención de sus amigos y el grupo de ídolos –Hijirikawa–san y Jinguji–san trabajaran con Hihara–senpai y Yunoki–senpai– avisa, Azuma y Kazuki sonríe a su manera –Ittoki–san y Kurusu–san en mi salón– hizo una pausa –Shinomiya–san clase de Fuyuumi–san e Ichinose–san en la de Shimizu–kun– ante aquella noticia, Natsuki miró a Shouko, quien se hace pequeñita con una diminuta sonrisa – Aijima–san en clase de Tsuchiura y Nanami–san en clase de Hino– finaliza, viendo de alguna forma divertido las reacciones –espero su colaboración ante los próximos eventos, conforme el día del festival cultural se acerque, se les dará indicaciones mas precisas, ahora es preferible convivir con sus respectivos grupos– finaliza, levantándose de su asiento y salir de la sala.

–Tsukimori–kun– Kahoko suspira, levantándose del lugar –regreso en un momento, Nanami–chan– mira a la pelirroja, quien asiente. Kahoko cruza el mar de gente, buscando al peli azul, saliendo de la sala.

.

.

.

–Bien, vamos Shouko–chan– Natsuki toma de la mano a la chica, quien se sonroja violentamente ante el contacto del chico.

–etto Shinomiya–kun– Shouko tira de su mano, tímidamente –¿podríamos ir más despacio?– pregunta tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos –a–a decir verdad no soy buena tratando con chicos, siento si anteriormente fui ruda con Shinomiya–san– Shouko arde.

–Shinomiya–san– habla Tokiya –deberías ser menos afectivo con Fuyuumi–san, la estas incomodando– Tokiya la defiende, para molestia de Natsuki.

– ¿Tokky?– Natsuki intenta retirarse sus lentes, para horror de Syo, quien corre hacia Natsuki, tratando de evitarlo.

– ¡n–no me molesta!– gritó Shouko –simplemente no estoy acostumbrada, Ichinose–kun– baja la mirada, sonrojada y apenada por la situación.

–Sin embargo pareces hablarle bien a Tsuki–Tsuki– habla Natsuki, expresando en sus facciones algo no común en su persona.

– ¿Tsuki–Tsuki?– Shouko cae en cuenta que se refiere a Len –No siempre fue así Shinomiya–kun– confiesa Shouko, caminando a paso lento, seguida por Natsuki, Tokiya y Keiichi –Al principio dio miedo, sin embargo fue gracias a Kaho–senpai que me di cuenta que Tsukimori–senpai no da miedo en lo absoluto– sonríe abiertamente, aún manteniendo el aire inocente que le rodea.

–… ¿Te gusta Tsuki–Tsuki?– Natsuki siente un hoyo abrirse en su corazón, sin saber por que.

Totalmente roja – ¡que va, una chica como yo solo puede admirar de lejos a alguien como Tsukimori–senpai!– exclama, avergonzada por la situación –s–sin contar que no tengo a nadie especial– aquella noticia es música para Natsuki, quien pudo respirar tranquilo, bajo el mirar de Tokiya – ¿Qué hay de ustedes, Shinomiya–kun, Ichinose–kun?– pregunta sin siquiera darse cuenta –ah… lo siento– se hizo pequeña.

–no tienes de que preocuparse Fuyuumi–san– habla Tokiya –veamos… Nuestro trabajo nos impide tener relaciones amorosas, por lo tanto carezco de relaciones de ese tipo– aclara, avergonzado por alguna razón.

Sonríe –a mi me gusta mucho Haru–chan– admite Natsuki –también Syo–chan, Itto–chan, Ichi–chan, Masa–chan, Ren–chan, Ai–chan…–los enumera con sus dedos –incluso Shouko–chan– admite tras pasar junto a sus admiradoras, quienes ven de manera furtiva a Shouko –quien se debate entre sonrojarse o desmayarse–.

–Shinomiya–san– Tokiya usa un tono mas bien de reproche, pues la pobre Shouko ya esta a punto de desmayarse, de no ser por que Natsuki aún sigue sosteniéndole de la mano. Suspiro –vamos Shimizu– Tokiya les da su espacio a solas, seguido de un molesto Keiichi –este último, pues Natsuki se ha llevado a su "amiga"–.

.

.

.

–Yunoki–san– Masato rompe el hielo –¿Exactamente como es que conoce a Kaho–chan? Siendo de departamentos diferentes– Masato se arrepintió de aquel inicio de conversación no mas al ver la sonrisa falsa del chico.

–Kaho–chan fue participante del concurso inter escolar que se llevo a cabo hace un par de meses– aclara Kazuki, entonando una melodía alegre.

Inmediatamente la expresión de Ren cambió. Su siempre sereno rostro, fue pasando de sorpresa a enojo. Miró fuertemente a Kazuki, el cual se incomodo por aquella acción –que instrumento tocó– le toma por los hombros, mirándole enojado.

–Jinguji me lastimas– Kazuki se quejó, lo cual no tomo en cuenta Ren.

––¡Que instrumento!– Ren aprieta mas el agarre, preocupando a Masato.

–Jinguji suficiente, lo estas asustando– Masato se acerca, tratando de evitar que Ren haga algo indebido.

–¿Jinguji–kun?– se escucha la voz de la violinista, siendo acompañado por Haruka.

–¿Qué sucede, Jinguji–san?– pregunta Haruka preocupada, pues el actuar del chico es bastante raro.

Ren no dijo nada, simplemente soltó –violentamente– a Kazuki, ocultando con sus cabellos la expresión de sus ojos. Masato suspiró de alivió ante la repentina llegada de la pelirroja –pues es la única a la cual (para bien o para mal) Ren le hace caso, sin replicación alguna–.

–Jinguji se sorprendió ante la noticia de Kaho–chan participando en un concurso de música clásica– confiesa Kazuki, respirando con dificultad.

–Hihara– Azuma le llama la atención –Jinguji–san asistió a la misma secundaria que Hino–san, es normal que…– no pudo continuar al ver la expresión de Kahoko, la cual parece mas bien triste.

–… Lamento el inconveniente Hihara– se disculpa Ren –simplemente quisiera saber que tipo de música expresa el violín de Kahoko– susurra esto último por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por Masato y Azuma.

–… Jinguji–kun– habla la pelirroja –… ¡Vamos de compras!– sonríe ampliamente, acercándose al chico, tomándole de la mano y tirando de él.

Se detiene –no– dice bruscamente, arrepintiéndose al ver la expresión triste de la pelirroja –q–quiero decir, no tengo nada que comprar pero…– desvía la mirada –si es un helado o algo dulce, no tendría problemas en ir– al finalizar aquella frase, la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja bien vale la pena.

–¡de acuerdo, vamos todos juntos!– sonríe ampliamente.

Azuma sonríe por lo bajo, Kazuki ríe nerviosamente, Masato sonríe de forma diminuta y la expresión de Ren no tiene precio. Su rostro demuestra las ganas que tiene de jalar aquellas mejillas, estirarlas sin piedad y causarle uno que otro daño a la chica. Vaya bromita que le jugo la chica que alguna vez amó –aunque Masato aun sabe que tiene sentimientos románticos por ella y ante los ojos de Azuma, representa mayor peligro que Len o cualquier ex concursante–.

–Hino– Ren no se contiene, se acerca bruscamente, toma a la pelirroja por la mejilla y estira ambas, causando pequeños quejidos por parte de la chica.

El resto llegó, cada miembro del grupo y los alumnos de Seisou, mirando cuan infantil se esta comportando Ren con la chica. Esta si bien expresa su dolor –con pequeñas lagrimillas saliendo por sus ojos– también ríe mientras se queja, de una forma infantil.

–¡duele, Jinguji–kun!– Kahoko deja de emitir sonido alguno al ver la expresión del chico. Una sonrisa amplia, sincera y burlona surca su rostro. Todo rastro de "odio" hacia la chica desapareció por un instante, siendo reemplazado por felicidad.

–¿Qué sucedió?– pregunta Ryotaro al ver aquello.

Sonrisa –nada, simplemente Hino–san esta siendo castigada por su insensibilidad– habla Azuma –¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado? – Propone, ignorando a su kouhai sufriendo sin causa conocida por su persona –Hino–san y Jinguji–kun no irán, después de todo están castigados– sonríe.

–¡Yunoki–senpai no es justo!– se queja Kahoko, dejando atrás a Ren y llevándole la pelea a su senpai, el cual se burla de manera elegante al ver cuan inocente y estúpida puede llegar a ser su kouhai.

–etto– habla Shouko –hay una cafetería cerca de la estación, por si gustan– Shouko se hace pequeña al obtener la atención de Tokiya.

–suena interesante– Tokiya sonríe amablemente, siendo reprendido por Natsuki.

–¡Tokky no es justo!– Natsuki le reprocha –quiero comer helado junto a Shouko–chan– Natsuki toma a la chica por el brazo derecho –nee Shouko–chan ¿Qué clase de helado te gusta?– pregunta feliz.

Tomando a la chica del lado izquierdo –creo que Shinomiya–san no sabe como escoltar a una chica correctamente– habla Tokiya, burlándose de Natsuki –¿Qué te parece probar un pastelillo, Fuyuumi–san?– le pregunta al oído, causando escalofríos en la peli verde y una llamarada de celos en Natsuki.

Se le cuelga del cuello –vamos a estudiar– habla Keiichi, mirando a ambos con recelo.

–oh cierto…– mira con timidez a Natsuki y Tokiya –lo siento, Shinomiya–kun, Ichinose–kun– se disculpa Shouko, toma su maletín, su estuche –donde lleva su clarinete– y avanza tímidamente al lado de Keiichi, el cual dejo su espalda para avanzar a su paso, platicando dulcemente sobre lo sucedido.

Tokiya miro partir a su compañero de salón, junto a la chica que extrañamente gusta de acercarse –para molestar a Natsuki– e inesperadamente tuvo el sentimiento de seguirlos, más le detuvo algo.

Sonriendo –Se ven tan tiernos juntos… ¿Será que Shimizu–kun se le ha confesado ya?– pregunta Amou Nami, el miembro del club de periodismo de segundo año, que hace tiempo le dio cada dolor de cabeza a Kahoko.

–Amou–chan– habla Kahoko, mirándole –¿ya te vas a casa?– se le acerca, teniendo por guardaespaldas a Masato, Ren y Len.

Bosteza –eso quisiera Hino–chan, sin embargo el director me pidió que les acompañara para tomar unas fotos– mirando al grupo de ídolos –soy Amou Nami, del club de periodismo, gusto en conocerlos– hace una señal de "amor y paz".

–hola Nami–chan– saluda Natsuki, visualmente deprimido por ver partir a Shouko.

–eh…– Nami jala a Kahoko y Len –para que no este desprotegida–, susurrándole –ne Hino–chan ¿acaso ese chico esta deprimido por Shimizu–kun y Fuyuumi–chan?– pregunta, con ojos brillantes y a punto de anotar algo en su libreta.

–eh… No bromees Amou–san– el tono que utilizo no convenció mucho a Nami, la cual dirigió su atención –y hambre de chismes– al frío violinista –¿qué opinas al respecto, Tsukimori–kun?– pregunta bajito –digo, tengo entendido que dos grandes ídolos, Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren, quienes además provienen de familias reconocidas, son íntimos amigos de Hino–chan ¿cómo novio, no sientes celos?– sus ojos brillan aun mas.

Gotita de agua –Tsukimori–kun no es mi novio– niega la pelirroja.

Suspira –Hino tiene amigos en los cuales apoyarse, solo eso– coloca su maleta en su hombro –si me permiten, tengo trabajo de medio tiempo– comienza a avanzar hacia la salida –apresúrate Hino o llegaras tarde– le recuerda sin mirarle. La pelirroja capto, se cubrió la boca, se disculpó, le dio alcance y caminaron juntos hacia una dirección en específico, dejando tras de sí una tormenta.

Continuara…

Al fin el primer episodio –de los 25 que tengo planeado para esta historia– terminado. Me tome casi una semana en tenerlo listo, primeramente por que me enferme, la universidad, tareas, exposiciones etc. Fuera de eso, me entretuve el escribirlo, aunque los diálogos no cuadren bien. Hasta ahora los triángulos están así:

Shouko x Natsuki x Keiichi x Tokiya y Kahoko x Len x Ren x Azuma.

Espero y no se queden así, pues en lo personal quisiera respectar la pareja protagónica de cada anime (Kahoko y Len. Haruka y Tokiya). Creo que me divertiré el escribir Shouko x Natsuki –dada la doble personalidad del chico– y lo introvertida que es ella. Espero y les guste esta historia, cuyo trasfondo no es solo un amigo de la infancia que perdió a su primer amor, sino algo más.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
